The invention relates to an electric lamp comprising a lamp vessel which is closed in a vacuumtight manner, in which an electric element is arranged, and which has a first and a second seal. Current supply conductors are connected to the electric element and issue from the lamp vessel to the exterior through the first and second seal, respectively.
Lamps caps fastened to the first and second seal, respectively, each comprise a cylindrical insulator body having a centreline. In a free end of each body a contact member is accommodated which has a contact face and a protruding portion with a connection area where a current supply conductor is fixed.
Such an electric lamp is known from U.S. Pat. No. 3,001,096.
The contact members therein consist of solid nickel bodies. A disadvantage of this is that the contact members are difficult to manufacture by means of operations such as pressing and cold deformation, and that machining operations such as milling, drilling and grinding may be necessary.
An electric lamp is known from CA-828 294 in which the contact member is a disc of metal plating against which the current supply conductor is fastened with solder in a butt joint. A disadvantage of this lamp is the use of solder, both because of the long process time in making the joint and because of the low heat resistance of this joint. A welded joint, however, would involve the risk of the contact face having a deformation owing to welding.